


The End

by IneffableTrajectory



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Illnesses, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableTrajectory/pseuds/IneffableTrajectory
Summary: How do you know when it's all over?
Relationships: Paul Coates & Alec Hardy, Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from a Discord prompt (thank you, Nico!) and I'm trying this thing where I write short stories instead of tomes, so, lemme know if you like it or if you want more. This #ZooBear writes for kudos and comments 🐻🎉
> 
> Thanks for reading and heeding the tags!

How do you know when it's all over? 

Would you know, or would it be a surprise?

The tires screeched.

The brake pedal shuddered beneath his foot.

The barrier gave way and he was sailing.

Homefree; it would only be another moment or so now, and then he supposed the impact would come.

This wasn't his plan though, wasn't how it was meant to go. He assumed he'd meet his end when his heart inevitably gave out, or possibly even by his own hand, but not like this. Not from a car accident. It seemed like forever and an instant before his car hit the water below. It filled with icy water almost immediately and the shock of it stole the air from his lungs. How ironic, he thought, that the stone faced, silent detective wouldn't even be able to draw enough breath for final words. His own witnessless death would be as mute as his life had been.

His chest was burning now and he closed his eyes as he thought of all the people that wouldn't be sad to hear that he'd died. Then he thought of Ellie. Then of his beloved vicar. His sweet, loyal, loving Paul. Tears slipped from his tightly closed eyes as he thought of another officer on their doorstep, telling him about the accident. Holding him as he collapsed on their porch.

Suddenly, he felt like he was being drug upwards and out of the car, but through the roof instead of the door. This was it then. His ascension to the afterlife. Oh well. At least he was being drug upwards, that had to mean something good, right? He closed his eyes tighter yet and went with it, focusing on his most recent memory of Paul, the sound of his voice calling his name. It was the most peace he'd felt in years and he thought if he could stay wrapped in this feeling, the warmth of it, the safety and security of it, he'd be okay. 

As he relaxed, Paul's voice seemed to get louder, closer, more insistent, almost like he was begging for something. He was suddenly aware of a sense of urgency that had all but replaced his feeling of quiet security. It somehow felt like it was coming from Paul, though he couldn't understand why. Did Paul know he was gone now? Was he somehow sensing his despair through some sort of shared connection? He brushed it aside and tried to focus on Paul's face again instead, missing the comfortable warmth his presence had provided him.

From out of the darkness and without warning, there were hands on him, and he gasped and coughed and choked as Paul's worried, tear stained face came into focus. He could hear Paul and see his lips moving as he spoke, but couldn't make out the word's he was saying as he felt something being pushed into his nose and taped to his face. He knew as soon as he felt the cool air hit the back of his throat that is was oxygen.

There was no way they would've found the wreck so quickly though. And he couldn't possibly be dry already, could he? He stared up at what appeared to be a ceiling as he felt himself being lifted and then a wave of nausea crashed over him as he began to move. Paul's voice was still muted, but following along after him as he made his way down what he now realized was their hallway. He hissed as he felt a needle being slid into the crook of his elbow, then rolled his head towards the sound of Paul's voice. 

Paul squeezed his hand gently and began speaking as Alec fought to focus on understanding him. "You're okay, sweetheart." Paul choked out, voice catching on the term of endearment. "We're going to hospital now, you fell and had a seizure in the shower and your pacemaker went off, but the medics are here and taking care of you now. You're okay." Paul said as he tried to force a reassuring, if not watery, smile onto his face. 

Alec grunted and closed his eyes, not fully understanding the gravity of the situation as he tried to squeeze Paul's hand in return, but trusting that he was indeed safe as long as Paul was nearby.

He might not be okay now, not yet. 

But, he would be.


End file.
